Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display device configured to improve the brightness of a display image.
Discussion of the Background
In a liquid crystal display (hereinafter, “LCD”) device, the light transmissivity through an array substrate and a facing substrate may be adjusted to display an image according to an arrangement of liquid crystals between the substrates. The LCD device may require a light source to provide light to an LCD panel. The light source is included in a backlight unit of the LCD device. The light from the light source is provided to the LCD panel having the array substrate, the facing substrate, and a liquid crystal layer.
The LCD panel includes a polarizer for polarizing the light on an upper surface or a lower surface of the substrates. For example, polyvinyl alcohol (“PVA”) may be used as the polarizer. The quality of the polarizer is deemed good when the polarization ratio and light transmissivity of the polarizer is sufficiently high.
However, about half of the light provided from the light source may be absorbed by the PVA polarizer, thereby reducing the light transmissivity to about 50% or less. Accordingly, light efficiency of the LCD device may be reduced and the brightness of an image may be decreased.
Also, when the LCD device includes metallic material in the polarizer to enhance polarization ratio and light transmissivity, crosstalk may occur between the metallic material and a switching element of the LCD panel.